


Imperfections

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clare Barton tries to convince Bryce Banner that nobody is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr gif set: http://bruisebanner.tumblr.com/post/24342013436/somanyopentabs-in-which-clare-barton-tries-to

Clare knew it would be a challenge getting Bryce out of the lab, but she didn't think it would be this difficult. With rapt attention paid to the screens in front of her, she waved her off saying, "Maybe later, Clare. Toni wants this taken care of, and I promised her I'd have it done by today."

So Clare knew that she would have to get creative. She settled for the simplest approach: lying.

"Bryce, I could use your help here. There's a robbery on 39th. It's a little bistro."

"On it," she replied, no hesitation.

Pocketing her phone (and ignoring the odd look from the check-out girl) Clare ordered herself a sandwich and a soda and waited for Bryce to arrive.

Upon entering, Bryce was more than just a little confused. Namely because there was no robbery taking place, but also because there was a sandwich and a glass of lemonade waiting for her at Clare's table. Lemonade, since caffeine didn't have the best of influences on a certain green giant.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on here?" she asked impatiently.

"Lunch," Clare answered, taking the last bite of her ham and cheese sandwich. "You can sit down, you know."

She did, reluctantly.

"You didn't have to lie to me. The Other Girl almost didn't want me driving here. She wanted to smash some bad guys. Really badly."

She sipped her lemonade, but not because she forgave Clare for what she did. She was just thirsty is all.

"I'm sorry. But it was the only way I could get you out of the lab. I've been worried about you lately. Just wanted to talk."

Bryce took her glasses off and put her face in her hands.

"I've been really stressed lately. Toni gave me this project, and it's being a real bitch. I just want it to be perfect. And it's not."

Removing a hand from her face, Clare clasps it in her own.

"Nobody is perfect, Bryce. Toni knows you're giving it 100% of your effort. And if that's not enough for her, screw it. It's not worth it."

"How would you feel if you all-of-a-sudden just couldn't hit a bulls-eye? And no matter how hard you tried, it was always just a fraction off."

"It would definitely suck. But I'd tell myself that I knew I did the best that I could. I mean, what's the worst that could happen if you're not perfect?"

"I turn into a rage monster."

"I leave my socks on the floor."

At Bryce's confused look, Clare clarifies, "I thought we were talking about character traits."

Bryce gives a small smile. "I think you're missing the point."

"I think you're missing the point. It is our flaws, our imperfections that make us who we are. You get green and mean; I leave my shit everywhere. It's who we are as people that matters."

Clare lets that sink in before saying, "Now eat that sandwich. You're too skinny."

Bryce smiles again. "Ok, Mom."


End file.
